You look beautiful tonight
by jojosfiga
Summary: AU:Derek, Meredith, Mark and Lexie (nope they're not dead) go to L.A for a consult and are staying with Addison and Jake ( no Henry in this story) when Meredith, Lexie and Jake are paged and Mark decided to go visit Amy Derek and Addison are left alone in her home. Addek ( I just miss them) ( rated T but it might Become M later, I will warn you)


Hey so this is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it...I know addek is kind of old but I just missed them so much! so in this story Derek, Meredith, Mark and Lexie (nope they're not dead) go to L.A for a consult and are staying with Addison and Jake ( no Henry in this story) when Meredith, Lexie and Jake are paged and Mark decided to go visit Amy Derek and Addison are left alone. So..hope you guys still enjoy Addek! Derek looked at her over the empty dinner plates, his expression was sad, she smiled trying to lighten the mood "so they left us all alone then, I guess you'll have to help me clean up" he smiled, but it wasn't cheerful, no it was understanding, as if he understood what she felt. He didn't, he couldn't, and she hoped he never would have to. Derek got up and started picking up the dirty plates, she held her hands up " stop! I was joking you're the guest,I cant have you cleaning dishes!what would Bizzy think?" he chuckled at her joke, then shrugged " I owe you this much" she shook her head "you don't owe me anything, I am happy to let you stay here for a few days" Derek just turned around and brought the dishes into the kitchen,were he helped himself to a glass of smiled and grabbed a wine glass out of the cupboard, pouring red wine into it she asked "so whats wrong?" she saw him wheel around in the corner of her eye and smiled, she had surprised him, he was always surprised when she read him this sighed " you have always been able to read me like a book haven't you?" she looked up from the red substance in her glass and shook her head sadly " not always no, If I had I would have spared myself a lot of heartache..." "Im sorry Addie" "don't be, it wasn't all your fault, and it was long long ago, Im okay now" He turned to look at her better and his eyes bored into hers, it felt like he was looking straight into her soul "but are you better Ad?" " what do you mean?" "oh you know what I mean! Every time Jake talks to you, or even looks at you, you seem scared! You don't meet his eyes, you talk quietly and whenever he is around...you...your not you! " " what are you saying Derek?" " I'm saying that I think he is hurting you and I wont let him!" " you wont let him? Well Im sorry Derek but protecting me isn't your job anymore!"her voice rose, anger flaring up inside her,did he think he could still control her or her life? Even after everything? " but Addie...I care about you!" She sighed in defeat, his warm puppy eyes calming her: "I know Derek, I know, but please can we just...talk about something else?" "alright, alright but Im not letting this go" he said stubbornly "of course not" she rolled her eyes and started walking towards the veranda Derek behind her. They watched the dark sea in silence for a few minutes,enjoying the peaceful moment. Then he broke the silence, he looked towards her and opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly turned around again. She waited a few seconds giving him time to talk, when he didn't she looked at him,annoyed "what now?" he smiled at her irritated voice and shrugged "nothing" "come on Derek!just tell me!" he chuckled enjoying her irritation and curiosity "nothing, nothing, I was just thinking..."he waited for her to look at him "thinking what?" "that I had forgotten how beautiful you are..." She stared at him"Derek..." "no,no" he cut her off realizing what he had just said " I'm sorry that was just...Im sorry... That was inappropriate and wow...Im married how could I say something like that? Im sorry, Im sorry Addie" Yup, so whats going on with addison and jake? Will you ever find out? Only if you post reviews! ;) nah Im kidding ( but still...would it kill you to write one little review?) 


End file.
